


The Witness

by Hotspur



Category: Ripper Street
Genre: Gen, Gender Issues, Trans Male Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotspur/pseuds/Hotspur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drake talks to the witness to the crime of the day- a boy who is not all that he seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Witness

The second thing Drake noticed, after seeing the young man waiting in Reid's office was that he wasn't a young man at all.

"Excuse me," Drake began, "are you the witness?"

"Yes, sah," the youth replied. 

"I'm Sergeant Drake. While you're waiting, would you please tell me if I have everything right?" Drake asked, taking the chair next to the witness.

The young man nodded. "My name is Thomas Havers. I live at 10 Heneage Street. I found the body. Anything else?"

Drake hoped the lad couldn't see his anxiety. "Who do you live with?" He asked.

"With me mam an' sisters," Thomas replied.

"Yes... we have that all. Now, what is your occupation? You didn't list anything."

"I'm a seamst- tailor, sah."

"Should have known," Drake said, trying to make a friendly joke. "Fine suit, my boy."

"Thank you, Sergeant."

At that moment Hobbs opened the office door. "Ah, Sergeant Drake, sir? Just called on Mrs Havers, only she doesn't have a son."

Thomas looked like he was about to sink into the floor. 

"Thank you, Hobbs. Back to work," Drake said. Then he leaned forward to Thomas as Hobbs left. "Mr Havers, I need you to tell me the truth. Are you a girl?"

Thomas was silent.

"Come on, boy, good show, you can tell me."

"I don't right think so, sah," Thomas finally said. "Me mam named me Ann but I dress as a man an' do as I please." 

"You dress as a man? Are you a masher?" Drake asked. His suspicion was correct- a girl in man's clothes.

"No sir, I just don't like..." she buried her head in her hands. Now Drake thought of her as a girl.

"Being what you were born?" Drake prompted gently.

"I s'pose so, sah. I named meself Thomas an' that's my name." 

Drake shifted uncomfortably in his chair. 

"You seen men dressed as women," the youth replied. "How is me any different?"

Drake thought about this. He'd been in molly houses (an old phrase, but one that stuck) and seen many men who passed as women for their fancy, and he'd known of mashers, but he thought all that was done on a whim, not for the reason that someone believed they were of the wrong sex.

"No, I suppose it's no different," Drake said.

The door opened and Inspector Reid walked in, taking off his hat. "Good morning, Sergeant. This is the witness they brought in?"

Drake looked at Thomas and then turned to Reid. "Oh yes, Inspector," he said, standing up to go. "This is Thomas Havers, a very charming young fellow." 

"Thomas?" Reid asked. "Hobbs said that Mrs Havers doesn't have a son."

Drake looked back at the witness, then shook his head with a laugh. "No, Inspector. Hobbs made a mistake. Thomas is her only son." 

Thomas smiled.


End file.
